1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp and, more particularly, to an LED (light emitting diode) kerosene lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional LED lamp is used safely, has an environmentally friendly function, has a greater longevity, consumes smaller energy and has a higher brightness. However, the conventional LED lamp needs to provide a control switch to turn on or off the light, thereby causing inconvenience to the user. In addition, the brightness of the conventional LED lamp cannot be regulated, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality. Further, the light of the conventional LED lamp is too bright, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the conventional LED lamp. A conventional kerosene lamp has an outstanding appearance to enhance the indoor atmosphere and to provide an elegant sensation to the user. However, the brightness of the conventional kerosene lamp is too low and cannot be regulated.